Trey
Trey is a hybrid wildborn and one of the central main characters in the Into The Whispering Woods series, working as a wrangler in Haven to capture and relocate intrusive Vildmark wildbloods. Biography something will go here Personality Comes off as an arrogant jerk to any who meet him for the first time, and even after getting to know him he's still arrogant with a touch of jerk. However, with time and patience, one can earn his undying loyalty, which has a lot of benefits. Strengths *He's very hard to annoy and often turns the tables very quickly. *Very high charisma despite being an arrogant jerkbag. *Is very good about keeping a secret. Faults *Often times keeps things bottled in, which could lead to rage-filled outbursts. *Sometimes gets a bit too jerkish to someone which causes problems. *His sleepiness often makes him moody. *Anxiety and moodiness can potentially activate his feral mindset. *He's partially blind in his right eye. Fears *Sleeping, is prone to frequent nightmares plaguing him since he was very little. *Being alone. Skill Vibration sensory Is sensitive to vibrations in the ground to where he can identify anyone within a certain mile radius of his position. History Trey was only an itty bitty baby when he and his littermate were attacked by an unknown assailant, Trey getting most of the attack which resulted in near death. Kraven never found the assailant and decided to take Trey to Haven and raise him there. Shortly after arriving in Haven, Trey started experiencing weird dreams, dreams that gradually changed into horrifying nightmares. Meeting JD But as expecting, being an unknown species in a world full of modern creatures wasn't easy. When Trey was old enough to walk, he got targeted by a group of playground bullies and was cornered in an alley. At his young age, Trey was required to wear a blindfold to protect his sensitive eyes from the sun and couldn't properly protect himself. Luckily for him, a young scraggly brown coyote happened upon the scene and tried to be brave, keeping himself between the bullies and Trey, but got thrashed for his efforts. Distressed and still in his wildblood mentality, Trey called out, and despite the bully's teasing, Kraven arrived and sent the bullies running home with their tails between their legs. JD was praised for his actions and his family, a struggling coyote clan, were offered a job as Kraven's housekeepers, which they accepted on the spot, while JD and Trey became best friends. Growing Up When Trey got older, he was eventually enrolled in the Wrangler Program, earning enough money to eventually move out and get his own place, JD accompanying him both as a roommate and to keep an eye on him. JD gained infamy with his kleptomania to where he successfully robbed the treasury, but unknown to everyone, returned everything and changed his fur to a bleached white to hide from the law. Trey's been trying to curb him from his thieving habits ever since. An Apex Operation coming soon Relations Kraven IV Regent of Haven, and organizer of the Wrangler program. Lionheart His mother. Trey's a big mama's boy and given that he doesn't get to see her often, he makes the most of their rare visitations. JD Trey's best friend and roommate, even though JD's a wanted thief. Vivid Another wrangler Trey often works with, also a good friend. Cetiri A mender wrangler Trey often works with. They're pretty close. Token Another wrangler who's a little too into the wrangler business and treats it like a competitive sport. Melody A dog who gets suspicious of his behavior in An Apex Operation. Appearances An Apex Operation Trey looks into a wildblood sighting near the quarantine zone since Token is unavailable. Under order of the regent, he's required to keep a low profile. Notes *ey Gallery gallery goes here bruh Category:Haven Resident Category:Domestication Project Category:Upper Class Category:Wrangler Category:Wildborn Category:Hybrid